Healing wounds
by paulsbiceps
Summary: Stefan and Elena - Set after 1x20  Blood Brothers  scene, Elena's POV.


Stefan and I walked into his house as we held hands. I saw Damon on the couch.

"Little boy lost," he said. There was Damon for you. I grabbed Stefan's arm in support, to let him know I was there.

"I'll be upstairs okay?" I said.

He nodded his head and looked at me. "Okay."

I glanced at Damon and gave him a faint smile. "Goodnight Damon." He smiled back.

My hand slipped out of Stefan's as I made my way up the stairs. The further I went, the harder it was to hear their conversation. I hadn't heard any fighting, which was good.

I found my way to Stefan's bedroom, flopped down on his bed, and looked around at all the details that reminded me so much of him.

It was one of my favorite places to be. The atmosphere always calmed me down, almost as much as Stefan did himself. I propped myself up against the headboard and waited for Stefan.

After a few minutes, he entered the room looking worn out. I didn't blame him after the day he'd had. I was just glad he was alive.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Stefan walked towards me and smiled. He thought it was cute how much I worried about him.

"I'm fine."

Stefan sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards me, bending over and rubbing his head with his hands. I reached my arm out rubbed his back.

"Are you sure?" I asked him again.

"Like you said, I'm going to keep fighting."

I smiled, knowing he wasn't lying. He turned around to look at me, and my heart started to beat faster. I hated how he could do that with just one glace.

Stefan lay down next to me and opened his arms to snuggle into. He wrapped his arms around my back, as I buried my face into his chest. I felt protected and safe there.

"I'm okay," he said. "We're okay."

"Yeah."

Stefan rested his head on mine. "I'm glad you're staying here with me tonight."

I couldn't think of anywhere else I would be, right by his side.

"I'll _always_ be here for you. You know that."

I looked up at him and smiled. He beamed back at me. I missed that smile. I hadn't seen it in days.

An overwhelming feeling of happiness rushed through me. How many times had _I_ smiled because of Stefan? Too many to count.

Stefan leaned down to kiss me. He twisted himself so his body was positioned on top of mine. I didn't feel any of his weight on me. He was always so gentle. We started to kiss more slowly, aware we had all night to do exactly this.

Stefan stopped kissing me and I felt his hand pushed against my chest, which forced our bodies apart. My eyes opened alertly, as I wondered why we stopped.

His eyes looked into mine with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I…. I don't want to hurt you. I've been through a lot the past few days, struggling with blood cravings. I could easily hurt you."

I laughed. The thought of Stefan hurting me sounded ridiculous. But my tone was serious when I spoke. "Stefan, I trust you completely. I know you would never do anything to me. It's okay. You can do this."

He looked at me, still unsure. I wish he had as much faith in himself as I did. To solve any hesitations, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. I could tell he gave in, because he moaned slightly.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me." he said between kisses.

A warm feeling spread throughout my body. It had only been a few days since we kissed like this, but with Stefan the hunger never left me. I could kiss him a thousand times and I would never get tired of it.

He started to kiss me faster now, with a purpose. A content sound escaped from my lips. I knew what this was leading to.

I became very aware of Stefan's body, every curve of it pushed up against mine.

His hands traveled down my sides, which made my body shiver with pleasure. Stefan was the only one who could make me feel like this with the slightest touch.

His hands griped my shirt and he slowly took it off. He then removed his own shirt in a rush and threw it to the ground.

Stefan Salvatore didn't even try. Every movement, every kiss, every touch, was just so natural with him, like he was made just for me.

In moments like this I realized how much I loved him. How much he meant to me. If something ever happened to Stefan I would surely die. I guess that's why I was so fiercely protective of him.

I ran my hands over his chest, up to his neck and into his hair. His hands were all over the place. One was planted beside me on the bed to keep himself steady, and the other gripped my waist, grazed over my sides, and softly held my neck.

Stefan's mouth explored my body, while I moaned with satisfaction. He knew every little thing that sent me over the edge.

It was his turn now.

"Lay down," I told him.

Stefan rolled onto his back as I got on top of him and straddled his hips with my legs. I ran my hands over his chest and planted small kisses from his stomach all the way up to his mouth. He loved when I did that. I could always tell because he let out a soft moan. "Elena…."

I smiled and gave him a few pecks then started unzipping his pants.

"Can I please take off yours?"

I started giggling. He sounded so innocent and childish.

Stefan didn't need an answer from me. He already knew I would let him do whatever he wanted.

I lay back down while he took off my jeans of hastily. As soon as he'd gotten them off he jumped on me playfully. We rolled around on the bed laughing and kissing some more.


End file.
